


Gluttony

by Luna_guna13



Series: Red Carnations AU [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arthur transforming into Alter, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, not good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: In a distant memory, Arthur recalled fighting for the glory of humanity, ridding the world of all evil.How ironic that he had become a beast himself.( If Arthur would have taken the bad route in " Red Carnations" )
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Series: Red Carnations AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924078
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is made by no NP 2 Gil gang.
> 
> jokes aside, I made a promise to write a dark Arthur fic If I don't get Np2 Gil, so here ya go!

Once again, Enkidu and Gilgamesh were happily chatting with one another and Arthur could only watch as the pair enjoyed their day off in Chaldea. 

Enkidu must have said something amusing in particular, since Gilgamesh’s heartful laughter erupted through the cafeteria, causing the King of Knights’s heart to softly flutter. He knew that many servants expressed distaste against the King of Heroes’s laughter, but he found it rather charming. In fact, it was downright _adorable_. The laugh itself was debatable, yes, but the way Gilgamesh scrunched his nose and closed his eyes in delight was incredibly attractive. Every time he laughed, Arthur's world began to color. No matter how dull or disheartening his day was, Gilgamesh's grin never failed to lift his spirits. 

But, the _cause_ of Gilgamesh's happiness quickly diminished any thought of pleasure in his head. Jealousy was such an _ugly_ emotion, yet he was full of it. Arthur knew it was wrong. So incredibly disgusting of him, wanting to replace Enkidu's place, yet he still craved for it. The ugly beast hiding inside of him was harder to control with every day and each night he laid restless on his bed, thinking of impossible scenarios. Scenarios that scared him at first, but now, they served to calm the chaos inside.

Before he always told himself, it didn't matter if he was unhappy or not. As long as Gilgamesh was satisfied, everything was going to be fine. But _now_ , Arthur wasn't quite sure if he could keep up with lying to himself. 

" King of Knights? What could be _possibly_ more interesting than my tales?"

With an embarrassed cough, Arthur glanced at Ozymandias and silently lectured himself for being caught staring... _again_.

That was the second time, Ramses had noticed his _odd_ behavior. If he didn't pay more attention to his surroundings, soon, every servant would know of his pitiful love, reducing him to nothing more than a lovestruck boy, caught in unrequited love.

" I apologize, Sun King. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

The other slightly hummed and glimpsed at Gilgamesh, managing to induce a wave of protectiveness inside of Arthur, which was _ridiculous_. Ozymandias only _looked_ at Gilgamesh, he shouldn't feel the need to demonstrate possession over the blonde. _Besides_ , he didn't own Gilgamesh's heart in the first place. Arthur had no right to act in such a vulgar way.

" Truly, such a pathetic look doesn't suit you at all, King of Knights."

" What do you mean?" The pharao chuckled and leisurely crossed his leg over his knee.

" You're not fooling me, Arthur. Your attraction towards the Golden King is quite obvious." His golden eyes twinkled with amusement.

" Though, it is quite pathetic." Ramses nonchalantly stated.

" If you're here to simply mock me, I have no reaso-."

" Calm yourself, King of Knights. All I'm saying is, your approach isn't very kinglike." Arthur softly clutched the hem of his tunic and raised his eyebrow in apprehension. The conversation was most likely useless and simply served as entertainment for Ozymandias, yet he still wished to hear the end of it. His situation was dire and merely hearkening to the pharao's proposal wasn't going to harm anyone, right? 

" Then what are you suggesting, Sun King?"

" If I was in your place, I would give it my all to win the Golden King's heart. You believe you have no chance, yet you haven't even tried, surely you must realize this?" 

" What you're saying makes sense, but I already know that trying is futile. I stand no chance against..."

" Enkidu." Ozymandias finished.

" Correct." Arthur bitterly responded. There was no use in denying it, _him_ as a complete outsider would _never_ raise the same fondness in Gilgamesh as his companion does.

" That may be true, but you are a King, not a peasant. You shouldn't feel content by collecting the crumbles off the floor. A King proudly takes what is theirs, do not forget that, King of Knights."

_' Takes what is rightfully theirs...?'_

" As a King, you should give every situation your best..." Ramses continued with rambling about kingship and pride, but Arthur unintentionally disregarded the fellow King's talk and rehearsed that _one sentence_ continuously in his mind. 

_A King takes what is theirs._ Undoubtedly, Ozymandias used the sentence as a metaphor, illustrating that he should put more effort into attempting to court Gilgamesh, yet Arthur perceived a different meaning behind those words.

_A King takes, may it be land, fortune, or his beloved's heart._

He quickly shook his head and stared at his open palms in loathing. Did he truly debate about _forcing_ Gilgamesh to become his lover? What a horrible train of thought...! Still, _somehow_ , the deepest part inside of him softly whispered, to _do it._

Something was _definitely_ wrong with him and it was frightening. He had to do _something_ about it.

He raised himself off the bench and apologetically smiled at the pharao.

" I apologize Sun King, but I wish to train for the rest of the evening hours."

" I see." Ozymandias muttered, seemingly surprised.

The knight swiftly strode towards the door and halted as he heard the booming laughter of Gilgamesh and his friend. He almost couldn't bring himself to leave, barely managing to open the metal door and clumsily stumbled out of the cafeteria.

This wasn't like _him_ , he wasn't tactless. At least when it came to ordinary things such as opening doors, but he supposed that Gilgamesh always succeeded in bringing new sides out of him. 

Perhaps he should truly make his way towards the training grounds. Even if it was only a simulation, the battlefield always managed to clear his head.

\---

It was nighttime, Arthur had finished his training hours ago. Everything was so quiet and tranquil, the opposite of his inner turmoil. He sought to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, Ozymandia's words echoed through his head. The mere notion of having Gilgamesh as a lover with no obstacles whatsoever was utterly _pleasing_. He would treat him right, spoil, and love him _unconditionally_. Whatever Enkidu was doing, Arthur would do it _twice_ as well. He would never let go of Gilgamesh, **never**.

If only there was a way to replace Enkidu and take what was _justly_ his.

_...Perhaps there was._

\---

The wielder of Excalibur glanced unsurely around. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. The other didn't answer the door yet, he could quickly leave and prete-.

" King Arthur...? What a surprise!" Merlin happily sang and dragged the knight into his room, leaving any ideas of retreat in the dust.

" I was secretly hoping that a beautiful maiden decided to visit me in the night, but you are a nice surprise as well!"

The mage started to brew a tea, causing Arthur to awkwardly wave his hands in the air.

" I-I apologize, but I didn't come to converse, Merlin."

" Oh?" The incubus placed a small cup on top of the table and curiously glanced at Arthur.

" What could my king possibly need of me?"

It was unnatural to hear Merlin address him as his liege since it didn't quite mirror the truth. They were from different worlds, but so were the Knights of The Round Table, and they still treated Arthur as their king, although both parties knew that their loyalty stayed true to Artoria.

Regardless, he wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

" Is there a way, to hide my identity and alter my appearance?" He felt foul for ever uttering those words out loud, but now it was too late and the temptation was far too grand.

" Oh? You're in luck, my King. Such a spell is easy to cast, yet holds a certain time limit. Is there a reason for your interest in such magecraft?"

" My reason is irrelevant, all I want is to remodel my physical form. Can you arrange that for me?"

" Of course my King." Merlin respectfully bowed, a slight shimmer flickered in the mage's eyes...It seemed there was no need in explaining his desires, Merlin already knew, but the court mage didn't seem to bother with stopping him and softly emitted a lilac light with his staff.

" Now, _who_ does my beloved King wish to impersonate?"

\---

Admittedly, it felt synthetic to move in his new body. He was shorter and thinner now, his view of perceiving things changed drastically, and with every step, Arthur was starting to doubt the success rate of his plan.

But he had to _try_ , the longer he ignored his feelings the greater his yearning for Gilgamesh became, he could no longer contain the beast inside. He had to _see him, touch him,_ and _love him._

It was Monday, his Master would be utilizing her strongest lancers on the battlefield, this was _his_ chance. Gilgamesh was alone with no Enkidu insight, he _had to try_. It was his only opportunity and he would be a fool for not using it.

Gilgamesh's room wasn't very hard to locate, it easily stood out with its golden attributes between the grayish doors of Chaldea. He slowly lifted his fist to knock, before remembering that he was _Enkidu_ and not Arthur Pendragon. The Golden King's best friend would _never_ have to knock and with a deep sigh, the knight opened the door.

A flowery scent followed suit and Arthur couldn't contain the gasp as he saw the beautiful sight in front of him. Gilgamesh the most arrogant king of all, soundly asleep with a blanket carefully tucked around him. 

The innocent sight melted any thought of doubt or uncertainty, causing the altered King of Knights to softly close the door, striding carefully to _his_ beloved.

The blonde looked so peaceful, protected from the onslaught of singularities and Arthur wouldn't have it any other way.

" Enkidu...?" The other king drowsily whispered, his ruby eyes were dazed, clueless about the truth and Arthur's chest significantly tightened as Gilgamesh lazily opened his arms for a hug.

" You are already back? The Master of Chaldea seems to own mercy after all." Gil softly chuckled and impatiently pulled Arthur into an embrace, forcing the King of Knights to press his face against the demi-god's chest. 

" G-Gilgamesh..."

" Is something wrong?" Gilgamesh's expression was vulnerable, he _trusted_ Enkidu to not judge him, and a surge of envy filled him once again.

" No, _nothing_ at all Gil." Arthur softly combed through the golden locks and pulled the blonde closer. This was _perfect_ , better than any dream or vision Arthur ever had, and as Gilgamesh lightly cooed at his affectionate advances, his desire for the king only grew.

" I love you." He confessed and watched as a endearing blush dusted the other's cheeks. 

_" I love you, too."_ Those were the words Arthur had craved to hear for _months_ , deep down, he knew that they weren't meant for him, but he _didn't care._ For he wasn't only a king, but a _dragon_ , a beast that protected and kept his treasures to himself, disintegrating _anyone_ who dared to touch what was theirs, and if he had to steal Gilgamesh from another, so be it.

He tenderly tilted Gilgamesh's chin up and pressed a delicate kiss on to the king's lips. With every breath, Arthur's movements became bolder, and although he only wished to kiss his beloved, he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was a _greedy_ man and once he was granted an inch, he mercilessly conquered the rest.

The King of Knight's gluttonously swallowed Gilgamesh's cries of pleasure, never having enough, always craving _more_. He marked every inch of perfect skin, not leaving a single spot unattended and drowned in the pleasure of gratifying his most cherished treasure. 

\---

A few weeks passed and Arthur pretended to be Enkidu _every_ Monday.

At first, he thought he would be content with simply pretending to be someone he was not, but like always, his desire for more _grew_. 

Perhaps it was because he sacrificed so _much_ for his kingdom and people. He used to neglect his own desires, and now as he finally didn't...It became _addicting_ to follow his heart, _dismissing_ the opinions and wishes of other people. In another life, he would have despised himself for acting in such a vile way, but there was no longer any guilt buried in his chest, only desire and love, passion for Gilgamesh, and no one else. 

And as he cornered Enkidu, he barely felt the twitch of pity in his stomach. Only relief as their head finally rolled on the marble floor of Chaldea.

It was an easy kill, they didn't expect it, after all who would? Who would foresee the _oh_ so charming King of Knights to ram a sword in their back?

He was surprised himself on how _easy_ it was to kill an innocent ally, all for the greater good so that _no one_ would disturb him and his beloved.

His action wasn't unnoticed of course, there were cameras located in every corner of Chaldea, it was only a matter of time until the staff of the facility noticed the gruesome murder.

The alarms inevitably went off and Arthur passively glanced into the broken shards of the mirror, he had previously rammed Enkidu's body in. His eyes had changed...They were no longer green but tainted in a golden gleam, similar to the eyes of a beast. Arthur wondered...would his beloved hate the change? Perhaps, but that was fine. He could deal with that later on, _now_ he had to fight the servants of Chaldea. Victory was distant, his chances were foolishly low, but he didn't care. A viscous beast didn't depend on logic, only on brute strength. 

_In a distant memory, the fallen knight recalled fighting for the glory of mankind, ridding the world of all evil..._

_How ironic that he had become a monster himself._

**Author's Note:**

> Fewwwww, hope you guys enjoyed it!! 
> 
> This was interesting to write, since Alter Arthur is a part of the normal Arthur, waiting to break free >:3  
> and here I decided to let him loose...hope it turned out somewhat good.


End file.
